Bella's Song
by Killing Me Softly Song Contest
Summary: One look was all it took to change Edward's entire way of thinking. But is he brave enough to take that first step?


**"KILLING ME SOFTLY WITH HIS SONG" ANONYMOUS O/S CONTEST**

**Title: Bella's Song**

**Rating: M for language.**

**Penname and FFn link:**

**Title of Song Used for the Serenade and Artist: Annie's Song by John Denver**

**Word Count: 8932**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Summary: One look was all it took to change Edward's entire way of thinking. But is he brave enough to take that first step?**

"Hi, Edward," Jessica Stanley trilled as she sauntered past the front of the black Chevy Impala he was currently propped against, putting enough swing in her step to put her hip out. Edward gave her a small nod of his head before turning to once again scan the now rapidly filling parking lot of Forks High School.

He had learned early not to give his weekend conquests any special attention. It was the fastest way for a girl to get off her knees and latch herself around his neck. Edward wasn't looking for a girlfriend; he would be leaving for college soon and would have his pick of girls there. He didn't see himself settling for just one girl any time soon, especially not one from Forks.

Hopping onto the hood of the car, Edward rested both of his boot clad feet on the fender as he pulled out his trusty yellow Bic and started absentmindedly rolling the lighter over his fingers. He desperately wanted a smoke, but he had promised his mom that very morning he would try and quit and already just the idea of withdrawal was giving him a headache.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Edward dropped his head into his hands and tried to massage the dull ache that had taken root. He briefly considered just ditching class all together until he remembered that along with his promise to stop smoking, he had promised to try harder at school. It hadn't sounded like a bad idea at the time, but with his hangover still eating away at his brain, he would have said anything to stop the talking. His pack of smokes felt like a weight in his pocket, and the still warm engine beneath him had Edward wishing he had just avoided the kitchen and Esme Cullen entirely this morning.

The song from inside the car switched again, and Edward had to swallow down his aggravation, "For Christ's sake, Jasper. Pick a God damn song and stick with it. You're giving me whiplash with the constant station jumping."

Jasper stuck his head out the open door, his blond, shaggy hair falling over his blue eyes as he took in the slumped shoulders of his best friend. "I wouldn't have to channel surf if you hadn't broken your CD player."

"I told you I didn't break it; Jessica accidentally kicked it this weekend when we were..." Biting back his groan of disgust at what he had done while high that night, Edward changed topics. "It doesn't matter how it got broken. The fact is that it's broke. Now stop messing with it; my head hurts like a bitch."

"That's 'cause you're whining like a bitch. Take a God damned Midol," Jasper muttered as he dropped heavily back into the seat and once again pressed the scan button on the radio.

Edward heard the loud and unfamiliar rumbling of an engine as it pulled into the parking lot but didn't care enough to raise his head and look at the newcomer... that was until the truck backfired while parking two spaces down from Edward, making him almost fall off the car in fright.

"Damn. Look at the relic," Edward heard Jasper whistle from inside the car as once again the radio changed to a Britney Spears song. He didn't know who he wanted to bitch slap most, the ass-hat in the red truck or Jasper for using the radio like it was his own personal play thing."

"I swear to God, Whitlock," Edward growled, getting ready to jump off the car and introduce his friend to a world of hurt. He had one foot on the ground when his world came to a screeching halt.

Climbing out of the truck was one of the prettiest girls Edward had ever seen. Her long brown hair was tied back off her almost flawless face, a pair of large black-rimmed glasses falling down her nose as she leaned down to pick up her dropped keys.

She might not be what people called beautiful; she wasn't even the type of girl Edward usually went for, but at that moment, she was all he could see.

"Nice truck," Jasper yelled from inside the car as the girl walked past. She didn't even look up from rummaging through her bag as she raised her hand and flipped them both off.

The station from within the car once again changed, but Edward barely registered the dulcet tones of John Denver. He was frozen mid stand as the new girl walked away, tripping on her untied converse lace as she continued to dig within her backpack for something.

He stood with his eyes still fixed on the girl, watching as she stopped every few seconds to push her glasses back onto her nose. He was almost ready to take a step forward to follow her when Jasper broke him out of his trance by obnoxiously honking the car horn, making Edward jump before whirling around and glaring at Jasper.

Jasper, unfazed by Edward's glare, just smirked and held up a cassette case as Edward turned back toward the school in time to see the new girl walk through the double doors.

"What the hell is this shit?" Jasper asked as he threw the old, worn tape cover back into the driver's seat. Jasper seriously thought his ears were about to start bleeding. Why would Edward Cullen, big man on campus and captain on the baseball team, have some sappy country shit about a man being filled up like a night in the forest. That sounded kinda kinky to him.

Looking out the windshield, Jasper once again noted that Edward was staring into space. It wasn't like his best friend to be high this early. Slapping his hand against the dash, Jasper yelled, "hey," in an attempt to get Edward's attention.

"Huh," Edward answered absentmindedly, throwing a quick glance at Jasper before looking back at the school doors.

"What is this crap, and why in the hell do you have it in your car?"

"Oh, uhm" Edward mumbled as he pulled his gaze away from the school, finally listening to the song playing for the first time. "It's John Denver; mom has a real hard on for his stuff. Called Annie's song or something." Edward shrugged.

"Don't even wanna know," Jasper mumbled as he hit eject on the tape deck and once again pressed scan on the radio, landing on an AC/DC song. He cranked up the volume to an ear splitting level and yelled, "This is more like it."

Leaning down, Edward snatched his backpack off the damp ground and threw it over his shoulder as he strode off toward the entrance to the school yelling, "Heading to class. Lock the car when you leave."

Shaking his head and muttering "okay," Jasper reclined the front seat and closed his eyes as he let the heavy beat of the rock song wash over his body. Jasper didn't make it to class until second period that morning.

Second period for Edward was the one that he hated the most. Biology with Banner was the bane of his existence. Edward and the teacher had gotten off on the wrong foot at the beginning of the school year, and it had been downhill from there. Edward liked to show up just as Banner was starting class. He enjoyed seeing the vein in the teacher's head glow red and bulge out.

This day was no different; although, it wasn't on purpose Edward was late to class. He had just spent so much time digging around for information on the new girl, without trying to seem interested, he had missed the warning bell.

As he strolled through the door, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at Banner's exasperated voice.

"Cullen," he snapped, "class started five minutes ago. I'd appreciate it if you showed me and your fellow students some common courtesy and come to class on time."

"Class on time. Gotcha."

Banner sighed, knowing they would be having this conversation next week.

"Okay, Cullen. Take your seat. You have a new lab partner; try not to disturb her too much."

Edward was just about to protest and argue that he always sat alone until he saw who his new partner was, and every coherent thought fled his mind.

Banner was stunned by the silence and looked up from his paper strewn-desk. "What? No arguments, Cullen?"

Edward, realizing the entire class was looking at him, placed his signature smirk on his face and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. "Thought I'd go easy on you today," he answered as he casually walked toward his desk and the brown haired girl that sat doodling on a piece of paper. Inside, his heart was beating a mile a minute.

As he sat beside her, the smell of her shampoo drifted over to him, and he had to ball his hands into fists and bite his tongue to stop himself doing something stupid. What was wrong with him? He had never been so affected by a girl before. To top it off, the girl that had stolen his attention dressed and looked as if she wished she could disappear.

"Hi," came a soft voice from beside him. "I'm Bella."

A small pale hand came into his vision and Edward's stomach tightened at her proximity. His heart, that had been beating like a drum since he sat down, clawed its way up his throat and left him unable to speak.

Not wanting to make an utter fool out of himself, Edward gave her a curt nod but didn't answer. Slowly, he watched as Bella curled her fingers into her palm and slowly pulled her hand back, resting it on her lap under the table. "Okay, then. Good morning to you too, asshole."

Edward knew he had pissed her off, and yet he still couldn't find the words to apologize or correct her on her assumption of him being an asshole. Technically, he was an asshole; all you had to do was ask any of his past conquests.

Edward was up and out the door at the end of class before the bell had even finished ringing. He ran to the end of the hall in a full out sprint, bumping into students and hiding behind lockers as he went. It was from this vantage point that he was able to watch the small framed girl, wearing a too-big sweater, shuffle out of the room.

He watched her push her glasses up as she looked down at a piece of white folded paper. Something inside him almost snapped as he watched Mike Newton approach her. He clung to the side of the locker in a desperate attempt to keep himself from sprinting down the hall to intervene. Luckily, Bella did it for him, because with a roll of her eyes, she walked away from a speechless Mike.

"Hey man, what we looking at?" Edward heard from behind him as he felt Emmett's meaty paw hit his shoulder.

Straightening up and whipping his eyes away from Bella standing at her locker, Edward turned to face his friend Emmett.

"Nothing. Looking at nothing," Edward answered quickly. As soon as he heard his voice, he knew he was screwed. It was too high, fast and panicked to be normal.

"Bullshit," Emmett laughed as he leaned around Edward to look down the hall.

"You dirty dog, you," McCarty laughed. "I can't blame you though. That is one fine piece of ass you're scoping out."

Edward felt his jaw clench and his eyes narrow at the blatant disregard Emmett was showing Bella. She didn't deserve to be spoken about in such a way; she wasn't like the rest of the bimbos in the school, demanding attention and dressing like a slut.

"Emmett," he ground out, ready to give his friend what for, not caring if Emmett found out that Edward liked the new girl.

"Damn, Lauren looks fine. That skirt is all sorts of indecent, and the ass is bite-able." Emmett took a bite out of the air as he pretended to squeeze Lauren's ass from afar.

Lauren. Edward felt his entire body deflate. Emmett was talking about Lauren.

"Yeah, you caught me," Edward laughed nervously. "I was eye-fucking Lauren, wondering if she was up for a repeat."

"My homeboy, the player," Emmett crowed while throwing Edward into a headlock.

As the two guys walked down the hall, Edward couldn't help throwing one last look back, past Lauren and her short skirt, to Bella. It was then he knew he was in a whole heap of trouble.

~..~..~..~..~

"So then he said..." Edward's tale was cut short as Jessica sat herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Edward," she giggled as she squeezed his neck in what Edward thought was supposed to be a hug, "haven't seen you _around_ these past few weeks."

"Been busy," he answered. He didn't want to admit that a certain girl had caught his eye and he was no longer up for rounds in the janitor's closet with the never ending supply of girls.

Reaching up, not even trying to hide his disgust, Edward unclasped Jessica's hands from around his neck. He was about to tell her to get the fuck up off his knee when her shrill Valley Girl voice made his shoulders tense.

"Oh. My. God. Look at that loser." Edward didn't even look up. Jessica was a bitch of the highest degree, and unless it was to favor him, he ignored her when she opened her mouth. All he was concentrating on was a way to get Jessica off his knee without dumping her ass on the floor.

"Hey, book girl, what's with that sweater? You lose a bet?"

The entire table broke into laughter, and Edward looked up in time to see Bella's shoulders hunch as she hurried her pace, almost running out the cafeteria.

"What a freak," Jessica continued to chuckle. "Huh, Edward? Don't you think she's a freak?" Jessica preened, hoping to impress Edward and prove she could be one of the cool kids that deserved to be at his table.

No longer caring that Jessica was on his lap, Edward abruptly stood and watched with disinterest as she landed hard on the dirty floor. Struggling to cover her ass with her barely there skirt, Jessica scrambled back up.

"This is select seating, Jessica. I think you'll find your table's on the other side of the room."

Ignoring the calls of "ohhh" and "burn," Edward, stepped over Jessica and headed out the door, strutting for all he was worth as the eyes of the entire school rested on him.

A bumbling and red-faced Jessica stood in shock. Her attention was drawn from Edward's retreating back to the table of his laughing friends. "I. He. But..." Jessica started to stutter before she clamped her mouth shut and ran from the cafeteria. Tripping over the bag of another student, Jessica fell forward, landing heavy on her knees with her ass in the air.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Jessica covered her ass with both hands as she once again started to run out the room, this time tears of embarrassment blurring her vision. The exploding laughter of the cafeteria chased her down the hall.

~..~..~..~

A few weeks later Edward was back in biology.

"And before the bell rings, I want to remind you all that your permission slips for the annual camping trip are due by Friday," Banner droned on, but Edward wasn't listening as he was currently involved in a game of tic-tac-toe with Bella. He had gotten over his nervousness from the first day and now looked forward to biology, where he spent the hour passing notes and whispering to Bella. While biology was their time together, he didn't speak to her outside of class, still trying to cling to his 'big man on campus' moniker. But it was getting harder and harder with every passing day.

As Bella drew an X on the paper, beating Edward for the third straight game, she whispered, "Are you going?"

"Huh?" Edward answered, distracted by the smile spreading across her face.

"The camping trip. Are you going?" she laughed.

"Nah. Sounds lame."

"Oh," Bella answered, disappointed. "I'm going. Banner is going to give extra credit."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the bell rang. With a smile, she drew a line through her winning row of X's before leaving the classroom with a "see ya later, Edward."

Edward watched her leave before sauntering up to Banner's desk. He hovered over the slouching teacher until Banner wearily looked up from his papers and let out an audible sigh.

"Yes, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"I need a permission slip."

At the confused expression on Banner's face, Edward continued on. "For the camping trip. I need a permission slip."

"You do realize this is a working weekend, Cullen? You'll be required to participate."

Starting to get impatient, Edward just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Opening the desk drawer, Banner pulled out the form and grudgingly passed it over to Edward.

"Don't make me regret this."

Later that afternoon, Edward and the rest of his friends were warming up for baseball practice, as Edward defended his actions about the field trip.

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett asked not taking his eyes off the cheerleaders that were currently stretching. "No one's going on that trip except losers. Why are you going? Stay here. My folks are gone that weekend; we can get trashed and party."

"Extra credit."

"But it'll be no fun if you don't come, and none of the hot chicks will show if they know you won't be there," Emmett whined. Without Cullen there, the party was sure to bomb.

"Fine," Emmett reluctantly sighed, "I suppose we can sneak some booze and liven things up."

This got Edward's attention real quick, and he stopped swinging his bat and turned to face his friend. "What?" he asked, panicked. "Make a weekend of what?" Surely Emmett didn't mean what Edward thought he did.

"The biology thing. We'll sneak some booze, get some guys to sign up."

"No. No Emmett," Edward answered, shaking his head, knowing this meant trouble. "You can't; it's chaperoned."

"Relax," Emmett chuckled as he ran toward the cheerleaders. "I got this covered," he yelled over his shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about," Edward mumbled as he took his baseball hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.

~..~..~..~

"Okay, class," Mr. Banner yelled over the noise of the talking students while clapping his hands together. "I'm separating you into pairs. On this sheet is a list of samples I need you to find. The first team back with all the listed samples, correctly labeled, wins the Golden Onion."

No one in the class held the same enthusiasm as Banner did because they just rolled their eyes and went back to talking over him.

"Jacob Black and Emmett McCarty." Edward watched with disinterest as two of his teammates walked up to receive their worksheet.

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley." Banner continued to drone as he called group after group up.

Edward scanned the surrounding area, his eyes searching every face for Bella. He had seen her as she got off the bus, but in the chaos of the kids finally being free from the torturous bus and the rush to set up tents, he had lost track of her.

"Whatcha looking for?" a voice asked from behind him.

Edward spun around, and there was Bella, peering around him trying to see what had caught his attention. She looked beautiful and natural in a pair of tight faded jeans and an overly-large flannel shirt that obviously wasn't hers. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her flawless skin almost glowing. She was missing the big bulky glasses she wore every day. He could clearly see her eyes, and they were amazing.

It was refreshing. Since arriving an hour ago, Tanya and Jessica had complained about their heels sinking in the dirt, about having to sleep on "the ground" and reapplied their make-up twice. Edward had no clue why they had signed up for the trip, but judging by the Jessica Rabbit looks Jessica was sending his way, he had a good idea.

"No one," Edward smiled down at her. "I was looking for no one."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him before looking across the camp at Jessica and Tanya, "because it looks like Paris and Nicole over there want your attention."

Edward couldn't help it. He tried; he really did, but a sudden image of Jessica purring "that's hot" had him doubled over in laughter, clutching Bella to keep upright.

"Oh my God," he gasped as he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled down at Bella, "that is perfect."

As he calmed down from his laughing fit he realized that his hands were resting on Bella's hips. Looking around the camp, he noticed a few of his friends giving him a quizzical look, causing Edward to drop his hands and step back as if he had been burned.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward tried to play it cool while inside he was burning up from the innocent touch. "So," he asked. "Was there something you wanted?"

He wanted to kick himself as he watched Bella's face fall as she took a step back from him. He wanted to apologize for being a dick, to apologize for not being brave enough to differ from his friends. Most of all, he wanted to apologize for acting like he wasn't utterly in love with the brown eyed girl in front of him.

Bella was clearly uncomfortable with the shift in Edward's mood. Toeing the dirt with her Converse, she nervously handed Edward a piece of white paper, not meeting his eyes as she did so.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled. "Mr. Banner assigned us as partners. I just wanted to see if you were ready to head out."

Banner had assigned them as partners? Edward hadn't heard him say anything. He must have been so caught up looking for Bella that he totally missed his name being called. How in the hell was he supposed to spend an entire day in close confines with her and not act like a total fool.

"Okay," Edward nodded, "just let me get my bag, and I'll be right with you."

Edward walked away from Bella without looking back. He knew if he saw her disappointed face again he would say or do something to embarrass himself and possibly even her. Walking toward the tent he was sharing with Jake, he could hear his group of friends whispering but couldn't understand what they were saying.

As he got closer, the whispering stopped, and they all turned to face Edward. Leaning down to pick up his backpack, he cast a glance to Jake who was exchanging a funny look with Emmett.

"Okay," Edward sighed as he stood up. "What's up? What's with the whispering and the looks?"

"Nothing," Jake shook his head, "You're just looking awful close with loser girl."

Edward felt his jaw clench as he glared at Jake. Looking back, he saw Bella standing alone looking uncomfortable and trying desperately not to look at Edward or the group that was blatantly staring at her.

Turning back to his friends, Edward felt his blood boil as he snapped, "she's not a loser."

"Whoa," Jake laughed as he nudged Emmett and put his hands up in defense as the pair of them laughed at the look of rage on Edward's face. "I meant no harm dude. Actually she's kinda hot without those glasses. If you're not tapping that, think you could introduce us?"

Ignoring how Edward's fists clenched and his face turned bright red, Jake turned toward the group and whispered "it's always the quiet ones," making them all burst into laughter. All but Edward, that is.

Emmett watched as Edward took a menacing step toward Jake, looking ready to beat the still laughing boy into the ground. Jake, noticing the change in Edward's demeanor, stopped laughing as he puffed out his chest and straightened his back.

Sensing he needed to diffuse the situation, Emmett jumped between them. Clapping his hands together loudly he looked around his group of friends standing at odds, glaring at Edward as Edward glared back. "Why don't we get this shit done and get back here as soon as we can. Party at my tent tonight. I smuggled some booze."

The rest of the popular group separated in happy yelps and shouts, but Jake and Edward stayed in their standoff.

"Guys," Emmett spoke slowly, "take a step back."

Putting his hand on both Edward and Jake's chests, he separated them. "Go hunt green plant shit. If you start something, Banner won't think twice before failing you for the class and sending you home."

Keeping his eyes on Jake as he retreated from the scene of the argument, Edward tried to control his breathing before he went back to Bella. He hadn't meant to get so worked up, but just the idea of Jake touching Bella turned his vision red.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she looked from Edward back to the group of his friends who were still casting glances at the pair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Edward groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing I can't handle. Let's just get this over with."

Turning, Edward strode away leaving Bella to throw one look back at Jacob Black before scurrying after Edward.

A few hours later, Edward and Bella, almost done with the assignment, walked through the forest, sharing life stories and funny anecdotes. That was one of the great things about Bella, not only was she beautiful but she was smart and funny as hell, always ready to put Edward in his place. None of the simpering Forks girls had ever done that.

"And that's how I got this scar." Edward laughed as he held up his arm to show Bella the faded white line on his elbow. It had been a couple of hours since his run in with Jake, Edward was surprised how easily he had gotten over his anger just by walking and talking with Bella. They had spent the time, after an awkward start, laughing and joking.

"Geez," Bella laughed as she leaned in to get a closer look. "You really weren't kidding about being clumsy were you?"

"I'm afraid not." Edward shook his head as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt back down. "If it's there, I'll trip over it. I'm one of the few people that can fall up the stairs just as much as I fall down."

"How can you play baseball then?" Bella queried as she snuck a shy glance up at him.

"I dunno, really. I used to fall all the time when I first started, but now it's as easy as breathing. There was one game, last year, where I was running and tripped," Edward laughed. "I was close enough to a base though that I made it look like I meant to do it."

They both dissolved into laughter as Edward continued, "I got so many pats on the back for that ballsy move. If only they knew." He trailed off, chuckling while shaking his head.

"Who would have thought?" Bella mused wryly. "Big man on campus has a flaw."

Edward stopped short as he turned to face her. "I have many flaws, Bella. Don't believe everything that you hear. Those people don't know the real me."

"And what is the real you?" Bella asked as she took a step closer to him.

Dropping his head, Edward looked at the ground as he tugged on his hair making it messier than usual. "I don't know anymore," he whispered as he raised his eyes to look at her.

"I think you do," Bella whispered. "I think you're just not brave enough to look hard enough."

Suddenly feeling like Bella was looking into his soul, Edward grew uneasy and wanted to change the subject.

"You're not wearing your glasses," Edward noted as he pointed toward Bella's face as if she didn't know they weren't currently perched on her nose.

"Yeah," Bella shrugged, feeling her chest tighten at his proximity, "I thought they would be safer at home. Brought my contacts this weekend. I really should wear my contacts more often but the thought of voluntarily sticking my finger in my eye does nothing for me."

Edward took a step forward until he was almost touching Bella. "I like your glasses," he breathed down at her. "But you're beautiful either way."

"No," Bella shook her head. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to only talk to me when you feel like it. You don't get to ignore me when we're not in class, and you don't get to call me beautiful just because your 'cool' friends aren't around to hear."

Edward was shocked. He couldn't even argue with her, because she was right. He was scared to step outside his box when his friends were there. Bella wasn't a cheerleader or one of the popular kids, and to his friends, that made her unimportant. But she wasn't unimportant. To Edward she was everything.

"Bella, I..." he tried to choke out.

"No, Edward," Bella cut him off. "Let's just find the rest of the samples, and then you can go back to your friends. I like you Edward, I do. But I deserve someone that isn't embarrassed to be seen with me."

Storming off, Bella tried to will the tears gathering in her eyes away. She refused to cry in front of him. She liked Edward, maybe even loved him, but she loved herself more. Until he grew up and realized his friends' opinion meant nothing, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Edward watched as Bella walked away. She was right; she did deserve better. The sight of her walking away hurt his heart more than he thought it would. Without even thinking about his actions or what he was going to do next, Edward was jogging after Bella, calling her name.

He was just about to reach out and grab her shoulder when his feet went out from under him as he slipped on some wet leaves, taking both him and Bella down hard in a tangle of limbs.

Lying on the ground with Bella on top of him, Edward tried to catch his breath and assemble his thoughts.

"Bella," he gasped as he tightened his hold on her waist. "I like you, Bella. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

She opened her mouth to speak when Edward cut her off as he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her lips to his. Shocked, Bella gasped at the feel of his lips moving against hers. Pushing and pulling as she tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest.

Edward slipped his tongue along Bella's bottom lip, groaning at the taste of her cherry chapstick. The groan was all the encouragement Bella needed as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging his face closer as she battled his tongue for dominance.

Rolling them over, Edward covered Bella's entire body with his, loving the way she separated her legs to allow him to lie between them before hooking her right leg over his thigh.

Their kiss that started out frantic and heavy as they rolled about on the forest floor slowed until they were no longer kissing, but their lips were still touching, sharing each other's breath.

"Bella," Edward panted as he stroked his hand down her face. "I want-"

"Yo, Edward, man. You out here?" Emmett's booming voice cut through Edward and Bella's lust filled bubble. Edward threw a frantic look at Bella as he heard Emmett's heavy footsteps get closer and closer. He was frozen and didn't know what to do, and that was all the evidence Bella needed to show he hadn't changed.

With a huff, Bella scrambled to her feet, making sure to dig her knee into Edward's still hard dick, enjoying the groan of pain he let out as he rolled onto his side and cupped himself.

"There you are, dude..." Emmett came bounding through the trees a few seconds later, screeching to a halt when he took in the scene of Edward groaning on the ground and a severely pissed off Bella standing at his feet.

"Everything okay here?" Emmett asked slowly.

Jake was next to come bounding through the bush, his bad mood from earlier forgotten as he stopped beside Emmett, his eyes resting on a groaning Edward.

"You dirty dog you, Cullen," Jake crowed as he waggled his eyebrows, looking between Bella and Edward.

"Fuck you," Bella snarled as she pointed at Jake. "Fuck you," she turned on Emmett, "and most of all, fuck you," she growled as she kicked the still prone Edward's feet as she stalked away from the three boys.

Edward was struggling to climb to his feet to chase after her when Jake came and patted him on the back, "Dude, was she a wildcat? You should have told me; I would've liked a piece of that hot ass."

Edward didn't even bother holding back or issuing threats this time. He launched himself at Jake, tackling him to the ground and taking great pleasure when the crunch of Jake's nose breaking could be heard over their yells.

"Bastard," Edward growled as he landed another punch on Jake's face, ignoring the knocks he was receiving in return. "You touch her, and I'll kill you."

Throwing Edward off him, Jake delivered a solid punch to Edward's jaw, sending Edward falling backward.

"That all you got, motherfucker," Jake gasped as he wiped the blood from his mouth before spitting and getting ready to jump on top of Edward. Just as he landed on Edward's chest, Emmett grabbed Jake by the hood of his sweatshirt and wrapped one of his beefy arms around his neck, pulling him back from Edward.

Jake was still fighting Emmett's hold when Emmett turned toward Edward.

"Dude, what is your fucking problem?" Emmett snapped as he tightened his hold on Jake.

Not answering, Edward got to his feet and raced in the direction Bella had headed.

Later that night, Edward was sitting around the campfire as his friends laughed and joked. Jake and he had been placed at opposite ends to prevent any further fighting, but it didn't stop the glares and sneers being passed back and forth between the two.

Edward hadn't been able to catch up to Bella before she reached the camp, and she had made sure for the rest of the day to stay close to someone so Edward couldn't get her alone. Currently she was sitting beside one of the parent chaperones, adamantly refusing to look in Edward's direction.

With a sigh, Edward dropped his eyes from Bella and started plucking out random notes on his guitar that lay flat across his knees. He hadn't even realized he was strumming the harmony to a song until a sickly perfume and even sicklier voice interrupted his playing.

"You look totally hot with bruises and a guitar," Jessica crooned as she sat down beside Edward on the log. "Did you write that song?"

"No," Edward answered not taking his eyes off his fingers moving over the strings. "It's a John Denver song."

"Really? Who's he? Is he like famous or something?" Jessica purred as she ran a brightly painted nail down the buttons of Edward's shirt.

Not wanting to encourage her, Edward reached up and grabbed her hand before shoving it away from him. "Yes, Jessica, he's famous." Wanting nothing more to do with Jessica and everything to do with the brunette across from him, Edward got off the log and started to walk toward Bella.

Bella who had been surreptitiously watching Edward and Jessica from across the clearing suddenly felt panicked as she watched Edward walk toward her. She let out a huge sigh of relief when he stopped beside the fire instead of continuing to her.

Trying her hardest to show that she had no interest in what that fool, Cullen, was doing, Bella suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting. That was, until the sweet notes of guitar filled the night sky as Edward began to sing.

_You fill up my senses like a night in a forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses come fill me again._

Bella's head snapped up as her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. Edward was standing in all his masculine glory, bruised face and cut eyebrow with his guitar around his neck. His hair was in its usual disarray as he stood lit by the campfire's glow, singing his heart out as his eyes locked with Bella's.

The entire camp had stopped to watch Edward sing, and for the first time in his life, Edward couldn't have cared less. There was only one person whose opinion mattered to him at that moment.

_Come let me love you, let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you, come love me again._

As he continued to sing, Edward slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes connected with Bella's at all times as he stopped in front of her and slowly lowered himself to his knees so they were eye level. As the last cords faded into the night air, all that was left was the crackling of the fire as Edward whispered, "I'm sorry."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead as he once again whispered, "I'm sorry," into her skin.

"Edward," Bella whispered as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "People can see you. They're all looking at us." And sure enough they were. Bella peeked over Edward's shoulder to see everyone staring open mouthed at the scene in front of them.

Pulling back from Bella, Edward gave her a crooked smile as he whispered, "Let them. I'm tired of staying away from you."

"Then don't." Bella smiled as she grabbed Edward's face and crushed her lips to his, ignoring the indignant gasps from Paris and Nicole.

~..~..~..~..~

"I'm really sorry baby, but there's just no way I can be there. I've got the exam on Friday and practice on Sunday morning."

"I know," Bella sighed as she looped a loose thread from her comforter around her finger. "I just really wanted to see you."

She was trying her hardest not to sound like a petulant child, but they hardly got to see each other as it was and now due to a crappy professor and baseball practice, she wouldn't get to see Edward for Valentine's weekend.

She heard Edward sigh over the receiver, "Don't do that," he groaned. "Don't pretend you're okay when you're not. It's a shitty situation. I would be there if I could, you know I would. I promise I'll make it up to you next weekend, once this exam is behind me."

"Yeah." Bella bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll just miss you is all."

"And I'll miss you," Edward replied. "Guess what?" he asked in a more upbeat voice.

"What?"

"I love you."

Bella could almost see the crooked smile she knew would be on his face. As sad as she was feeling, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "I love you too, you big fool."

"That's better. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be sad. We'll have our time next weekend. I promise."

They continued to talk for another hour, filling each other in on the things they were missing in each other's life. Being almost half a day's drive from each other was pure torture at times, but they had resolved to make their relationship work. Not a day went by without their nightly phone call or the random emails, funny stories, and pictures they sent throughout the day.

The line grew quiet between them, and Bella's good mood deflated as she knew what was coming next.

"Baby," Edward sighed.

"I know," Bella whispered. "Call me when you're out of your exam, and let me know how you did."

"I will, baby. I'll speak to you tomorrow. I love you"

"Love you too," Bella mumbled before hanging up the phone, wanting to end the conversation before Edward realized she was crying again. It wasn't his fault he couldn't make it for Valentine's Day, and her crying would just make him feel guilty.

Rolling onto her side, Bella placed her phone on her bedside table and picked up the picture of them that sat beside her bed no matter where she slept. Over the two years they had been together they had taken many pictures, but this one, the one from their first weekend together on the biology trip was her favorite.

Running her fingers over the glass of the frame, she whispered goodnight as she reverently placed the picture beside her phone. Closing her eyes she tried to stop the tears as she waited for sleep to claim her.

Bella was in the fuzzy place, the place between sleep and consciousness, when she heard her phone beep. Groggily she reached for her phone and slid her finger across the touchscreen to unlock it. Inside was a picture of Edward standing in front of his bathroom mirror in just his boxers, holding a crudely cut-out heart. His message was short and sweet and just one of the many reasons Bella loved him.

_It's 12:01am. Happy Valentine's Day_

_All I have is this paper heart because I left my real one with you._

_I love you, Baby._

The next night Bella was sitting on her bed, dressed in sweats and eating ice cream out the carton as she watched her roommate get dressed for her date.

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Victoria asked for the tenth time in as many minutes as she turned in front of the mirror looking for nonexistent flaws.

"Yes, Victoria," Bella sighed. "You look all sorts of hot, several degrees of fuckable, and James won't know what hit him when he sees you."

Jumping up and down on her sky high heels, Victoria excitedly clapped her hands before dashing over to Bella and plating a big, wet, loud kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Bella," she almost squealed. "I have to go. He's picking me up outside, arounnnnd now." Victoria rushed as she looked down at her watch.

Alone once more, Bella settled down for her tivo marathon of Hell's Kitchen and tried not to worry over why Edward hadn't called her. She had received a text at eight am saying he was just about to start his exam but hadn't heard anything else. All her calls were going straight to voicemail and with it now being nine pm Bella was starting to worry.

Bella didn't even make it through a full episode of Gordon Ramsey yelling before she fell into a sugar induced sleep, slumped across her bed at an awkward angle. She awoke almost an hour later to a crick in her neck and her phone ringing, almost vibrating off the table.

"Hello," Bella answered groggily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and struggled to sit up against the headboard. A bleary eyed glance at her clock showed that it was ten thirty-six pm.

"_You fill up my senses like a night in a forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain "_

Bella was suddenly awake at the sound of the smooth voice crooning down the line to her.

"Edward," she gasped as she fumbled to turn on her lamp.

"_Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses come fill me again."_

Edward's singing stopped, but the guitar never stopped strumming the ever familiar tune. Closing her eyes, Bella lay back intending to enjoy the sound of their song. She didn't get to enjoy it for long because through the phone she heard someone yell.

"Hey buddy, shut the fuck up. Some of us are trying to sleep."

The music abruptly stopped and Edward's voice came over the receiver, "Baby, I think you should come open your door before I get the cops called on me."

_The door? _ It took Bella all of a second to realize Edward was outside her dorm room. In her haste to get to him she got her feet tangled up in the blankets of the bed and hit the floor hard. But that didn't stop her as she kicked herself free and scrambled up, fumbling with the lock before whipping the door open.

There, on the other side, stood a weary and exhausted looking Edward, holding his guitar limply at his side. As soon as his eyes settled on Bella, a blinding smile spread across his stubble covered face.

"Happy Valen..." he began to say but his words were cut short as Bella crossed the distance between them and threw herself at him, making him drop his guitar and stumble against the wall. Their lips met at an almost fevered pace as Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's ass, hiking her further up his body, smiling against her mouth at the yelp and giggle she let out.

"How did you get here?" Bella asked between kisses.

"Drove all day."

Striding with purpose, Edward crossed the threshold to Bella's room. He was about to kick the door closed behind him when Bella pulled back and panted against his neck, "Your guitar."

"Leave it," he grumbled as he closed and fumbled to lock it as he sucked Bella's top lip into his mouth, enjoying the taste of chapstick and something sweet lingering on her skin. Walking blindly, Edward shuffled forward while holding Bella. Once his knees hit the mattress of her bed he threw her onto it, loving the way her hair fanned out around her head and the flush that was making its way across her cheeks.

He grinned down at her as he slowly pulled the sweats down her legs, leaving her in only a tank and plain white cotton panties. Not taking his eyes off of hers, Edward reached down and began undoing the belt to his jeans, enjoying the way Bella's eyes slid to his fingers working the studs in his button fly jeans.

Watching Edward's jeans fall lower and lower as each button got unclasped, Bella breathlessly asked, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy, but what about your exam?"

"Left right after the exam and drove all day to get to you." Edward answered as he kicked his jeans off and reached behind his head to grab a fistful of t-shirt pulling it over his head. "I have to leave tomorrow morning, but I had to see you."

Dropping his shirt he kneeled on the bed and crawled over Isabella's prone body, taking his finger and tracing the red blush from her cheek to the valley of her breasts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful," Edward whispered before he lowered himself to his home, his love, his heart, his Bella. "I love you."

~..~..~..~..~

Bella could only remember feeling this nervous once before in her life - the very first day she met Edward and gathered the courage to introduce herself, only to be ignored.

"Quit fidgeting. You're fine." Edward smiled down at her as he took her hands in his own.

"Says you," Bella scoffed as she danced anxiously foot to foot waiting on them to start. "They're all looking at me," she whispered into his chest, casting her eyes through the door to the people filling in the room.

Edward couldn't hold back his laughter as he hugged her to him, "They're supposed to, silly girl. You've already done the hard part; just keep looking at me and you'll be fine."

Leaning down, he stole a kiss just as the music started, "I won't let you fall."

The DJ could be heard from the hall, his voice carrying through the microphone. "_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."_

"They're calling us, sweetheart. May I have this dance?" Edward bowed dramatically making Bella roll her eyes and giggle.

The couple walked out into the room to the strains of John Denver playing through the speakers as their family and friends applauded. Leading his new wife to the center of the floor, Edward pulled Bella to him and took her small hands in this. They had danced many times throughout the years to "their" song, but this would be their first time as husband and wife.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" Edward whispered into Bella's hair as he moved her over the dance floor.

"Once or twice," Bella smiled into his chest. "Have I mentioned how much I love you today?" she asked back.

"Once or twice," Edward chuckled.

Closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Bella's, Edward shut everything out. There were no guests, no DJ; it was only him and his new wife. Softly he started to sing along with the all too familiar song.

_Come let me love you, let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you, come love me again._

As the song ended and more couples joined the floor, Bella pulled back from Edward and smiled up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered as she stood up on her tip-toes to lightly kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Almost as much as I love you," Edward grinned down at her before he grabbed Bella around the waist, reveling in the squeals and giggles, as he spun her around.

~..~..~..~..~

Edward could feel his eyes draw together, sleep was close to claiming him but he didn't want to go to bed yet. The room was almost black, except for the muted glow from the night light in the corner.

As he sat staring at the sleeping figure on the bed, he felt like his heart would burst with love and happiness.

Raising the guitar that sat flat on his knee, Edward began to strum the song that he had carried in his heart for the past ten years. Quietly he began to hum along with the notes floating into the night air, scared that if he sang it would wake up the sleeping beauty in front of him.

He heard the door creak and saw the light spill in from the hallway but didn't stop playing Annie's Song as he listened to her soft footsteps pad across the carpeted bedroom floor. Her small figure came to a stop in front of him and Edward stopped playing, moving the guitar so that she could climb into his lap.

Lightly kissing his lips, Bella pulled away and rested her forehead against Edward's.

"I think she's asleep now; come back to bed," she whispered against her husband's lips.

"In a minute," Edward whispered back. "Go get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Okay, papa bear," Bella relented, getting off Edward's lap and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I expect you beside me in fifteen minutes, or I'm coming to get you."

Edward held onto Bella's hand for as long as he could until their outstretched fingers separated as he watched her walk out of the room.

As she walked down the hallway toward their bedroom, she couldn't help but smile as she heard the guitar slowly start strumming again, playing the song that meant so much to them. Her fingers lightly ran along the wall as she took in each and every moment of their lives together, caught on camera and resting on their wall for all to see.

Reaching the second to last door, Bella quietly peeked her head into the baseball themed room, happy to see that the crying of his new sister hadn't woken Seth, their three year old boy.

Tip-toeing into the room, Bella gently rearranged the covers around his small shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek as she pushed his copper colored hair off his face. She leaned over and picked up the baseball mitt Edward had bought for him and placed it on the nightstand beside his glasses. When Edward had came home with it a week ago, he had been ecstatic and had taken to sleeping with it ever since.

Gently closing the door to his room, she continued on to the master bedroom, ready to lie in bed and wait for her husband to join her. Bella knew that in fifteen minutes she would have to go back to the nursery and drag Edward out, but for now she was content to let him serenade his daughter.


End file.
